Una Vez en Diciembre
by Yume-no-Himeko
Summary: Hay recuerdos que parecen tan reales que cuando vuelves a la realidad te hacen demasiado daño... Tu lo sabes bien ¿verdad Iván?


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de Hidekaz

* * *

><p>La gente se va reuniendo en el gran salón de baile, los invitados llegan poco a poco todos luciendo esplendorosas galas, vestidos de miles de colores que brillan como diamantes y elegantes trajes de seda negra, todo en ese momento es hermoso y maravilloso, no puedes ver más que sonrisas en los rostros de las personas ansiosas por comenzar el baile. Pero tú solo puedes fijar tu mirada en la joven que se sienta aburrida entre las princesas del palacio, "tan bella" piensas sonriéndole cuando sus miradas se cruzan a través del lugar y las mismas ansias que recorren a los demás se apoderan de ti, deseas fervientemente poder sacarla a bailar y recorrer el salón con la música siguiéndole los pasos. De repente la voz del Zar te saca de tus lejanos sueños, no sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado hablando pero ya está por terminar, entonces dice las palabras esperadas por todos y la gran fiesta comienza, pero tú no eres parte de ella, sigues recargado en una pared del rincón observando a la joven que ha robado tus sueños, esa chiquilla que desde hace mucho admiras, algo extraño pues tu eres la misma Rusia, la gran Rusia… la Rusia que se enamoró de la princesa a la que tenía que cuidar con su vida, la Rusia que se decía a si mismo que era de hielo, esa joven vino y con una sonrisa picara y traviesa lo derritió.<p>

Levantas la mirada de nuevo hacía ella y te das cuenta que Anastasia te ha estado mirando todo el tiempo, sabes que en el fondo es algo tímida y no le gusta permanecer en esos bailes, pero tu muy dispuesto caminas hacia ella con ese porte que da miedo a los demás aun cuando sonríes amablemente, al llegar haces una reverencia y pronuncias las palabras adecuadas para sacarla a bailar, Anastasia no está muy convencida pero al final acepta porque, aunque tú no lo sepas, ella también te admira y no te teme.

Tomas su mano y su cintura y cuando ella deja caer delicadamente su mano en tu hombro todo se transforma, el salón de baile antes lleno de personas ahora está solo y brilla solo para ustedes, una vuelta, dos vueltas, danzan con la gracia de un cisne. Tus amatistas se centran en sus ojos que eran más profundos que el infinito mar y naufragas mientras sigues dando vueltas por el salón. No son ustedes que siguen a la música, sino al revés, la música los sigue a ustedes en ese mundo tan privado que se han creado al bailar.

Poco a poco van bajando de aquel mundo y entrando a la realidad, la música sigue y ustedes pisan el suelo como si hubiesen bajado del cielo, te das cuenta de que las personas se han detenido de bailar para verlos a ambos, como si estuvieran actuando para una audiencia en La Casa de la Opera, pero no le das importancia y sigues bailando con tu amada princesa.

Dan una vuelta, y otra, otra más, la dulce melodía comienza a desaparecer, los invitados, antes vestidos con sus esplendorosas galas, se convierten en sombras grises a tu alrededor, inconscientemente le tomas de la mano más fuerte, tu sonrisa también se desvanece, pero ella sigue sonriéndote tan vivaz como siempre, ahora la música es solo un pequeño murmullo, el salón de baile ya no brilla como antes, ahora también es gris. Tu mano que rodea su cintura se afirma más a ella, sientes los ojos húmedos, sus dos mares te siguen mirando pero ahora con un poco de melancólica tristeza impregnada en ellos. Las personas ya no son más que sombras oscuras que se mueven sin compas y ella también comienza a desaparecer, junto con el hermoso y magnifico palacio. Desesperado quieres aferrar más su mano pero en donde antes sentías sus suaves guantes de seda ahora ya no hay nada ni tu mano en su cintura siente la tela de su bonito vestido, sabes que cuando des una vuelta más y la música haya terminado por completo ella tampoco estará ahí contigo, así que le sonríes aunque tus ojos lloren y das ese último paso de baile que te llevará al helado invierno de San Petersburgo y entonces la melodía se acaba y vez la verdad ante ti, un salón en ruinas sin ningún esplendor se derrumba frente a tu presencia, no hay invitados, no hay galas dignas de reyes, ni princesas, ni zares y por supuesto no está Ella.

Te das cuenta que está nevando y caminas entre los escombros del recuerdo dejando que las lagrimas se congelen con el viento, estas por atravesar la decaída puerta cuando la escuchas, esta danzando a tu lado puedes casi sentirla y susurra en tu oído…

—Как только в декабре— está cantando, canta solo para ti Iván

—маленькая…— susurras antes de salir de aquel mundo destruido por la guerra para volver a tu solitaria casa a seguir extrañándola.


End file.
